Double Attack
"Double Attack" (２回攻撃 Ni-kai Kōgeki) is a Keyword that allows a card possessing it to re-stand itself after its first attack, only once per turn. Latest Reminder Text List of Cards with Double Attack Ancient World Monsters Size 1 *Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere Size 3 * All Out Fighter, Broken Gai *Armorider Dragon Emperor, Suvarious *Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord *Crystal Dragon, Adamanquartz *Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant *Duel Sieger "Spartand" *Ghoul Dragon Emperor, Adil Diablos *Great Sea Deity, Duel Jaeger "Seazalion" * Guardian Dragon of the Divine Gate, Sastrada *Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger *Rainbow Dragon, Arc-en-ciel *Ring Dragon Emperor, Rust Igliha * Safety Dragon, Ruminarion *Space Dragon Emperor, Galiazond *Steel Arms Unrivaled Chief, Duel Jaeger "Revolted" * Traditional Fighter, Oriental Joh *Unarmed Brawl Dragon Emperor, Leadbangers Danger World Items *Eighth Omni Spear, Stormthrust Monsters Size 1 *Armorknight Asura *Armorknight Battleborg Size 2 *Armorknight Archangel *Armorknight Dragon, "Earthshaker" *Armorknight Lion Drake * Gale Prisondog, Execution Cougar *Twin Horn Dragon, Ark Giraffa Size 3 *Armorknight Black Drake "A" *Armorknight Demon *Armorknight Demon "A" *Armorknight Iblis *Armorknight Serpent *Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez *INV Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Devilgadez Impact Monsters Size 3 *Great Raging Dragon, Zargilragne “Crazed Claw Raging Fang” Darkness Dragon World Items * Sickle of Afterimage, Revenant *Wicked Lord Dragon Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff Monsters Size 2 *Death Ruler, Blixt *Gate Guider, Malebolge Size 3 *Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica *Black Dragon, Maveltaker *Black-eye Demonic Dragon, Blagg Za Bath *Black-slashing Demon Dragon, Garnibael *Captive of Eternity, Zamseed *Death Ruler, Thirteen *Divine Demon Slayer, Amenoohabari *Emissary of Ruin, Megiddo Death Tallica *Faceless Black Dragon, Laysface *Final Gate Guider, Giudecca *Great Evil Dragon, Samael Apocalypse *Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou *Messenger of Despair, Metameria *Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle "Calvary" *Twin Blade Black Dragon, Zalcandira Size 4 *Yearner of Extinction, Azi Dahaka Dragon World Items *Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem Monsters Size 1 *Systemic Dagger, "Black Edge" Size 2 *Clear Strings Dragon *Drop Arms Dragon *Emigurette Dragon *Flamewing Dragon *Jackknife "Anzestor" *Jackknife, "Drum Bunker" *Million Rapier Dragon *Twin Horned King of Knights, Alexander Size 3 *Armordeity, Dynamis *Buzzsaw Roar Dragon * Careful-choice Steel Fire Dragon, Lord Sushiroad *Dragon Knight, Geronimo * Dragon Rider, Edward the Black Prince *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Furious Iron Kongo *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Thousand Dachis Yoko *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Hellfire Sword Doble *Fire Wall Dragon * Flame Forging Dragon, Suvakurg *Giant Flame Dragon, Elgaburst *Heavy Canon Cavalry Dragon, Big Guns *Jackknife Dragon Stragrite the X *Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon *Scorching Cavalry Dragon, Second Helios *Second Crimson Chieftain, Burning Fore *Super Armordragon, Buster Cannon Dragon *Super Armordragon, Daring Armor Dragon *Super Armordragon, Vajra Blaster Dragon *Super Armordragon, Vulverize Dragon *Systemic Sword Dragon *Thunder Knights, Bastard-sword Dragon Impact Monsters Size 3 *Bal Dragon, "Whirlwind Bal Sword Slash!" Dungeon World Monsters Size 1 *Magical Beast Tamer, Kazane *Dancing Magician, Tetsuya *Shadow Break Knight, Leonid Size 2 *Bladewing Phoenix *Blue Knight, Noboru *Third Omni Water Lord, Miserea Size 3 *Dragon Guardian of the Sanctuary, Lumiere *Hades Dragon Chief, Red Arrogant *Iron Cyclops Impact Monsters Size 2 *Bladewing, "Immortal Phoenix!" Hero World Monsters Size 2 *Captain Answer *Cardian, "Mode Speed" *Fire Armored Mech, Dynamizer * Uniform Warrior, Formal Frill Size 3 *Adventure Continent, Gunvellz *Captain Answer Final Mode *Captain Answer, "Overlord" *Infinite Robo, Mathematics *Rescue Dragon Leader, Immortal Spirit *Rescue Dragon, Forcearms *Steel Beast Battle Robo, Gaidenor *Ultimate Card Burn *Winning Maximum, "Soldier Form" Katana World Monsters Size 1 *Byakuya "White Yasha Origin" *Kalavinka, Uguisukomachi Size 2 *Ghoul Deity, Gojinmaru *Electric Speed Ninja, Inazuma * Gale Inferno, Heaven Peacock *Tempest, Garo-oh Size 3 *Decapitate-slashing Blade Beast, Oodenta Mitsuyo *Fang Style Ninja, Kibashachi *Hundred Demons General, Gishingyuki *Noble Ninja, Momochitanba *Superior Strength Ninja, Kotaro Fuma *Tsukikage, Giant Shield Impact Monsters Size 2 *Gojinmaru, "Fierce God Secret Art, Yasha Deity Dance!" *Tsukikage & Byakuya, "Art of Nano Body Duplication in Disturbed Bloom" Legend World Items *Sword of the King, Excalibur Monsters Size 2 *Fairy Land Shoemaker, Leprechaun * Gemini Protector Star, Gemios *Gorgon Three Sisters, Euryale Size 3 *Demonic Beast, Grendel *Fairy King, Oberon *Flying Duchmon Magic World Monsters Size 2 *Great Duke, Astaroth Size 3 *Artificial Angel, Virginie Casta *Champion Wrestler Asmodai *Dragowizard, Tempest Wing *Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel *Green Wind Master, Rafaga *Manipulator of Shadowform, Silhouette Terry *Rebel, Belial *Witch of Destruction, Hearty the Devastator *Witch of Illusions, Luvia the Mirage Star Dragon World Items *Cosmo Saber, Eternal Anthem *Twin Star, Jack & Fang Monsters Size 3 *Cosmic Storm, Greisen ZK *Four Quasar, Stein Cross *The Over, EX Dimension Other *Specter of Darkness Wasteland, O-Yamigedo *Great Fiend, Yamigedo Dual Cards Monsters Size 3 * Death Transfiguration Dragon, Paradise Lost (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) List of Cards that give Double Attack Danger World Spells *Raging Chained Strikes Monsters Size 1 *Armorknight Tiger "A" Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Crimson Battler, Catapult Knuckle Dual Cards Monsters Size 0 * Meteorarms, Neprosa (Star Dragon/Legend) Dungeon World Spells *Mission Card "Earn Experience Points!" Monsters Size 1 *Dancing Magician, Tetsuya Hero World Monsters Size 0 *Bird Deity, Sabird Size 3 *Battle Poet, Thinking Legend World Spells *Chosen Being *Decree of Dullahan Star Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Dragonarms, Radiant Alma Rulings *If the player that takes the first turn of the game uses Double Attack to stand their monster, that monster CAN NOT attack again despite being in Stand position. This keyword doesn't override the rule that the first turn player can only attack once, despite what the name would suggest.